cybernationsfandomcom-20200215-history
Liga Mundo Season 28
Liga Mundo Season 28 ran from February 9, 2017 to July 8, 2017. League membership dropped by three teams from 24 to 21 prior to the start of the season as three long-time clubs - Dynamo Dorpat, Estrella Roja, and, one of original founders, VolNation Volunteers - all disbanded on February 4, 2017. Meanwhile, AS Accelerando came under new management on February 2, 2017 and the club was renamed The Wall FC. With the disbandment of the VolNation Volunteers, the Liga Mundo Hall of Fame was closed at Neyland Stadium in VolNation. During Season 29 Commissioner Bartnel Botha would canvas for a new location to host and re-open the hall. The contraction in numbers resulted in the inability to maintain the traditional tri-divisional format, therefore the league was consolidated into enlarged LM Primera Liga and LM Segunda Liga divisions while the LM Tercera Liga was dropped altogether. It was the first time since Liga Mundo Season 11 that there were just two divisions in the league - a change which would result in the longest-ever season in Liga Mundo history as Season 28 would span 5 months minus a day. One benefit arising from the divisional consolidation was, after an absence of four seasons, Liga Mundo finally saw the return of the UCFA Champions Cup tournament in May 2017. Final Standings Regular Season LM Primera Liga Statistics Leaders All-Star Team LM Segunda Liga Statistics Leaders All-Star Team Costa Libertad Trophy (Team of the Month) The Costa Libertad Trophy for the Liga Mundo Team of the Month was inaugurated on June 1, 2012 as a team achievement award for all Liga Mundo teams. The trophy is named in honour of the former Cybernation Costa Libertad - which was the home of Liga Mundo's founder PremierApex. League MVP Sebi Pistol (AFC Merry Men) was awarded the Lois Luis MVP Trophy by Commisioner Botha at the conclusion of the season. All-Liga Mundo All-Star Team Career Milestones 200 games *'Zdzisek Krasicki' (Bethlehem FC) played 200th match on March 30, 2017 *'Todd Williams' (Swamplandia Sinners) played 200th match on April 6, 2017 *'Pyotr Pyatkin' (Ocean’s Gold) played 200th match on May 4, 2017 *'Jared Underwood' (AFC Merry Men) played 200th match on May 15, 2017 *'Hanan Ravage' (Nordheim Badgers FC) played 200th match on May 15, 2017 *'Lozigo Voglino' (River Plate / Syracuse Salty Dogs) played 200th match on June 29, 2017 Manager of the Season Manager of the Season award rankings are based on X11 Manager point totals accumulated during the regular season for each round of matches - with Primera managers earning 2 points per X11 Manager selection and Segunda managers 1 point. Ties in the rankings are decided by overall league placement. SEASON 28 MANAGER RANKINGS & POINTS *'Rob26480' (Atlético Melloria) = 12 (Liga Mundo & Primera Manager of the Season) *'MudBug' (Swamplandia Sinners) = 9 (Segunda Manager of the Season) *RevR (TNFR Twilight Titans FC) = 8 *Ben_Joseph (Syracuse Salty Dogs) = 7 *Mayzie (AFC Merry Men) = 6 *AlaricZidane (Marseille FC) = 6 *CodFCS (Ocean´s Gold) = 6 *Sherman530 (The Fighting Sherms) = 4 *ConorMc (Anfield Road XI) = 2 *Stashe (The Wall FC) = 1 *Stingray11214 (RMI Armed Forces FC) = 1 Copa Cato XXI First Round Matches played on February 13 and February 20, 2017 *Swamplandia Sinners defeated Syracuse Salty Dogs (4-0; 4-1) *Deutsche Vienna defeated SK Shqiponjë (1-2; 4-1) *Transvaal Springboks defeated Bethlehem FC (3-0; 2-1) *Gopher City Pippas FC defeated Sporting Los Angeles (4-1; 3-1) *The Wall FC defeated Galway City (2-0; 3-2) Second Round Matches played on February 27 and March 6, 2017 *The Wall FC defeated Atlético Melloria (4-1; 0-1) *Clachnacuddin defeated Gopher City Pippas FC (2-0; 4-1) *Ocean´s Gold defeated Transvaal Springboks (3-2; 1-1) *Deutsche Vienna defeated Ashie Road 11 (4-1; 0-1) *The Fighting Sherms defeated Swamplandia Sinners (2-1; 3-0) *Nordheim Badgers FC defeated RMI Armed Forces FC (2-0; 3-1) *AFC Merry Men defeated Anfield Road XI (3-0; 1-0) *TNFR Twilight Titans FC defeated Marseille FC (1-0; 1-0) Quarter-Finals Matches played on March 13 and March 20, 2017 *Clachnacuddin defeated AFC Merry Men (1-1; 1-0) *Nordheim Badgers FC defeated Ocean´s Gold (1-1; 2-1) *The Fighting Sherms defeated Deutsche Vienna (0-0; 2-0) *TNFR Twilight Titans FC defeated The Wall FC (3-0; 0-0) Semi-Finals Matches played on March 27 and April 3, 2017 *Nordheim Badgers FC defeated Clachnacuddin (4-0; 2-4) *TNFR Twilight Titans FC defeated The fighting Sherms (2-0; 0-0) Copa Cato XXI Finals Matches played on April 10 and April 17, 2017 *Nordheim Badgers FC defeated TNFR Twilight Titans FC (1-0; 1-0) UCFA Champions Cup VI First Round Matches played on May 1, 2017 *Syracuse Salty Dogs defeated Swamplandia Sinners (2-0) *SK Shqiponjë defeated Galway City (3-1) *The Wall FC defeated RMI Armed Forces FC (3-0) *Nordheim Badgers FC defeated Ocean´s Gold (4-2) *AFC Merry Men defeated Atlético Melloria (2-0) Second Round Matches played on May 8, 2017 *Syracuse Salty Dogs defeated Clachnacuddin (3-0) *TNFR Twilight Titans FC defeated SK Shqiponjë (2-1) *AFC Merry Men defeated Anfield Road XI (1-0) *Gopher City Pippas FC defeated The Fighting Sherms (6-0) *The Wall Fc defeated Bethlehem FC (2-1) *Transvaal Springboks defeated Sporting Los Angeles (4-0) *Ashie Road 11 defeated Deutsche Vienna (5-1) *Nordheim Badgers FC defeated Marseille FC (3-1) Quarter-Finals Matches played on May 15, 2017 *The Wall FC defeated Transvaal Springboks (3-2) *TNFR Twilight Titans FC defeated Gopher City Pippas FC (4-3) *Nordheim Badgers FC defeated Syracuse Salty Dogs (1-0) *AFC Merry Men defeated Ashie Road 11 (2-0) Semi-Finals Matches played on May 22, 2017 *AFC Merry Men defeated The Wall FC (3-0) *Nordheim Badgers FC defeated TNFR Twilight Titans FC (0-0 PK 3-1) UCFA Champions Cup VI Finals Match played on May 29, 2017 *AFC Merry Men defaeted Nordheim Badgers FC (2-0 ET) Challenge Cup competitions Inverness Cup XII Matches played March 2 and June 15, 2017 *Ashie Road 11 defeated Clachnacuddin (0-1; 3-0) Pippas-Titans Challenge Cup IV Matches played March 23, May 15, and May 25, 2017 *TNFR Twilight Titans FC defeated Gopher City Pippas FC (0-0; 3-4; 3-0) Team Pages *Gopher City Pippas FC *Transvaal Springboks Nation and Member Pages *Gopherbashi *Transvaal (Botha)